


The Adventures of Ginny Weasley

by artemis_fay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Character Study, Funny, Magic, Multi, POV Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_fay/pseuds/artemis_fay
Summary: A series of anecdotes about the untold moments of Ginny's life.
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures of Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley had been watching her brothers play quidditch for as long as she could remember. Growing up with six older brothers wasn’t easy, especially when many of them had inflated opinions of themselves for some reason or another. Even Ron, who could best understand what it was like to live in the shadow of more grown up siblings, didn’t want to pay attention to her. However, that didn’t stop her from trying to join in with them. She kept asking, in the hopes that eventually at least one of them would crack.

“Fred!” She eagerly ran up to her older brother as he was finishing his breakfast one morning. “Do you and George want to play quidditch with me?” Fred turned to George, who was just coming down the stairs, and they exchanged a look. 

“Another time Ginny, there’s three of us which is bad for making teams.” 

“Well I’m sure Ron would—” Ginny began, but George, who was now standing next to his brother, cut her off.

“Ron doesn’t want to play quidditch, right Ron?” Ron, who had also just come down, looked from Ginny’s eager face to the warning looks his brothers were shooting at him. 

“Right,” he said quickly, keeping his eyes fixed at the wooden floor as his face began to burn scarlet. Ginny had lived with Ron for eleven years now, so she knew him well enough to tell when he was lying. 

“Well what about Charlie then, or Percy—”

“Ginny, we can’t play with you today, okay?” Fred said sharply. He walked away, leaving Ginny about to cry out of frustration. It wasn’t fair that they wouldn’t play with her. She had watched them so many times, and she was sure that with just a little practice she could be just as good as them, possibly even better. 

“Ginny, it’s no use,” Ron said. “They’re never going to play with you.” Ginny glared at him angrily. 

“Just because you don’t have the guts to stand up to them doesn’t mean that I can’t,” she said firmly. She knew that Ron wanted to play just as much as she did, and had little more luck with Fred and George or any of their brothers, for that matter. “I’m not giving up.” 

After that day she started scheming. She was starting Hogwarts next year, and she was determined that eventually she would be on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She watched Fred and George play whenever she could, noting what they did to go faster, how they held their brooms, and what moves worked particularly well. At night she read books that detailed the rules and maneuvers of quidditch. She learned about famous players and teams; who was the best and who wasn’t. Eventually she stopped asking to play with them, realizing that as of now Ron was right. They weren’t going to play with her. But unlike her brother she wasn’t going to sit passively by, instead she was going to do something. Something big. Something that would force them to notice her. 

Currently, however, the only person that seemed to notice what she was doing was her mother. One day her mother approached her and informed her that she needed her assistance de-gnoming the garden. Ginny would have protested, but she found that resisting her mother only made things worse.

“Ginny,” her mother said while yanking a particularly large gnome out of their yard, “I’ve noticed you’ve seemed to take an interest in quidditch lately.” 

“What do you mean?” she replied, trying to act as if she wasn’t up to anything. 

“You seem to spend an awful lot of time watching your brothers.” she said, now holding the squirming gnome by his elongated ears. Ginny was struggling with her own gnomes; they kept escaping her small hands by biting her fingers. “And,” her mother added, “I found the books under your bed.” There was no point in denying it. 

“I mean, I like quidditch—”

“I just want you to be careful around your brothers. They’re older, you know, and can be a little rough.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. She’d heard all this a million times before. This wasn’t the first time she had tried to get in with her brothers— last year she had unsuccessfully attempted to convince them to let her in on one of their pranks. They were always telling stories about the trouble they got into at Hogwarts, inspiring Ginny’s admiration and her mother’s disapproval. 

But this time she was sure her plan would work. She was done living in the shadows; it was time to prove that she was every bit as cool as Fred and George. She, Ginny Weasley, was a force to be reckoned with. That night, when she thought everyone else in the house had fallen asleep, she crept out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to Fred and George’s room. They were fast asleep, exactly like she knew they would be. And, much to her glee, their wands were thrown carelessly on the floor by their beds. They weren’t allowed to use them over the summer of course, but they frequently enjoyed waving them around and threatening her. She smirked and picked up George’s. 

Then she crept as quickly as she could back to her own room, where she hurriedly flipped open the Standard Book of Spells Grade One textbook that was a hand-me-down from Ron. She didn’t have her own wand yet, but she had convinced her mother to give it to her early so she could start studying in advance. Her mother was so excited that she had shown an interest in schoolwork she hadn’t bothered to ask many questions. In reality, there was only one spell that Ginny was interested in: the unlocking charm. 

And so she practiced. It was her first spell, and she didn’t seem to have very much luck. She spent hours every night trying to unlock her little wooden box of belongings, tiptoeing to Fred and George’s room, sneaking back to her own, and finally, exhausted and terrified of being caught, carefully putting the wand back in the exact position she found it in. 

The family was starting to notice something was up. Ginny half sleep-walked through each day, barely surviving on just a couple hours of sleep. But how could she give up now? She was so close. The lock was starting to twitch a little every time she attempted to cast the spell, and the image of how incredulous Fred and George’s faces would be when she succeeded filled her with hope. This had to work.

And one night, it did. Alohamora. She whispered it with as much emphasis as she could, and had to suppress a shriek of excitement when the box clicked open. She had done it! Without wasting any time, she practically skipped through the silent house and onto the moonlit yard.  
All the family brooms were kept in a locked shed. She ran over to the door clutching George’s wand, and tried the spell. After her first attempt, nothing happened. She tried two more times before it finally opened. Then, as quickly as she could, she grabbed a broomstick and dashed back to her room where she shoved it under her bed, and went back to George’s room to return his wand. She told herself to sleep because tomorrow she needed to be strong. 

The next morning Ginny couldn't help but smirk when she heard Fred and George’s cries of disbelief at realizing a broom was gone. 

“It’s your fault!” her mother shouted. “For not taking better care of your things. I warned you about what would happen if you were careless!”

Stifling giggles, Ginny listened to them trying to explain that they were sure they put the brooms away, that it couldn’t have been their fault, that someone must have broken in. It was all in vain. Mrs. Weasley wasn’t having it. “No quidditch for the rest of the summer,” she decided on finally. “Brooms cost a fortune.” Ginny felt a twinge of guilt when she saw her brothers’ crestfallen faces, and briefly considered telling the truth. But it was too late to turn back now. Besides, once they realized how clever her scheme was they would have to forgive her, she was sure of it. 

It was time for the second phase of Ginny’s plan. Later in the day she approached them when they were sitting in the yard, talking. 

“I know what happened to the broom.” she said sneakily. 

“I knew it!” Fred leapt to his feet. “We didn’t lose it, you took it! Give it back!” Ginny put on her best smirk. She had been practicing for this moment. 

“No.” Fred and George exchanged a look. “I mean, not unless you—” she trailed off, suddenly realizing how pathetic she sounded. But she had to finish now. “Not unless you play quidditch with me,” she concluded, feeling lame. 

To her surprise, Fred and George didn’t respond, instead, they went running into the house at full speed. She realized what was happening several moments too late. 

“Mom!” they shouted gleefully. “Ginny has the broom!” Ginny’s heart stopped. They couldn’t, they didn’t know where it was— Ginny sprinted after them, but her mother stopped her as soon as she set foot in the kitchen. 

“Ginny?” she said, and Ginny felt chills in every bone in her body. “Is this true?” Her mother’s face was stony. 

“No,” Ginny stammered, “No, of course not—” But Fred and George were already coming down the stairs with the broom in their hands. 

“Under the bed? Really?” George laughed. “C’mon Ginny, you could have done better than that.” 

There was nowhere to go. She tried to get out something about them framing her, but her mother’s face only grew angrier and angrier. Facing what was seeming like more and more of an inevitable fate, Ginny did the only thing left to do. She burst into tears.

“It’s not my fault they always ignore me!” she exclaimed in between sobs. “I just wanted—” but she trailed off, even more ashamed of her request with her mother present. To her surprise, Fred and George looked a little sheepish. 

“Go outside,” Mrs. Weasley instructed Fred and George. “Now.” They complied, taking the broom with them, and Ginny was left to face her punishment alone. But then her mother did the unthinkable: she put her arms around Ginny, and stroked her hair. Ginny let herself be held, grateful for her mother for once.

“I know it’s hard,” her mother said, “growing up with six older brothers. You know you can talk to me, right?” Ginny looked up at her mother, a little surprised. She had never considered bringing her problems to Mrs. Weasley. Looking at her mother’s sympathetic face, she wondered why this had never occurred to her. 

“Does that mean,” she said deliberately, “That I’m not punished?” 

“Oh, you’re definitely punished,” her mother said in a matter of fact way. “I think degnoming the garden every day for the rest of the summer should do it.” Ginny groaned loudly. Degnoming would be horrible. But at least her mother wasn’t yelling. 

The next morning Ginny was working on her daily degnoming when Fred and George walked up to her. 

“How did you manage it?” Fred asked, looking slightly impressed. “We know we locked the shed, even if mum doesn’t believe us.” It had brought Ginny some pleasure when Mrs. Weasley said that their punishment still held, because clearly they forgot to lock the shed, which was how Ginny got in. 

“C’mon, tell us!” George pressed. “We’re your brothers.” Ginny realized that they clearly would never believe she was capable of stealing a wand without them knowing, let alone learn an unlocking charm on her own. There were some benefits, she thought with a smile, to being underestimated. 

She only shrugged mischievously in response. After grilling her for the next couple minutes and realizing she wasn’t going to say anything, they left her alone in the grass. As she watched them run back to the shed she started to daydream about all the things she could do with access to the broom shed every night. Next time, though, she would have to be more careful. They may never let her play quidditch with them, but one thing was for certain: there were other ways to remind her brothers that Ginny Weasley was a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
